thegunnutsfandomcom-20200213-history
Brute
Brutus Rhodes, better known as "Brute," is a freelance gun for hire working out of California. He is the de facto leader of the Gun Nuts, and is a central figure of their operations. Biography Brute's exact history remains somewhat of a mystery, as he rarely references it. It's known that he was born someplace in the West/Midwestern United States, and joined the military at a young age (possibly with a college degree), and there met his earliest known associate, "Vipir". The two remained close and disappeared into undisclosed black ops. The two were sent to eliminate a deadly organization which posed a threat to U.S. interests. However, the operation went south, and they were captured and tortured. Eventually, Rhodes seized a moment of opportunity and made his escape, slaughtering most of his captors in pursuit of Vipir, who did not survive (something he never fully recovered from). He then began tracking the leaders of the organization they were sent to destroy. After finally finding them, Rhodes made a public display of mayhem eliminating many of their rank and leaders. This was the start of his career as the infamous freelance, Brute. He spent considerable time in various countries across the globe taking odd jobs, mostly of dangerous and violent nature. His reputation grew quickly due to his "loud" approach of situations, as well as his consistent, brutal efficiency. He eventually returned to the U.S. and "settled down." Still taking dangerous jobs of questionable morality and legality, he accepted mostly domestic jobs, as he had taken up residence in an abandoned house in California. At some point along his travels, he met Jan, and despite some hostility, the two joined together to create the "Gun Nuts" organization, with Brute serving as the de facto leader of the group. The two continued his mercenary-esque nature, taking various jobs which required specific expertise (mostly violent). It's unknown if Brute is aware of the possible connection between Jan and his former partner, though it would explain his high regard for her. Elevator In the animated short, The Elevator Brute and Jan are hired to kill a rich and oddly fashioned man in an elevator. Web Comic In the Gun Nuts web comic, Brute assumes the role of the Gun Nuts' leader of operations. He often tries to instruct Jan on better behavior or other tasks, citing his self-written book, "The Marksman's Manual," as a guide to not only their profession, but to general life behavior as well. Usually in-between jobs, the two still find themselves in a number of heated situations; specifically related to their antagonistic relationship with the bounty hunter Primer. Brute eventually offered Rubix a job as the third official member of the Gun Nuts, which she accepted. Personality Brute typically maintains a more or less reserved demeanor, though it can be hard to tell given his frequent insults and disapproval. This makes his intentions and true feelings harder to determine, coupled with his consistent use of sunglasses that mask his eyes. He is characterized by low sympathy and high expectations, and maintains a perpetual superiority complex. He often relies on laconic wit to voice his opinions, and enjoys watching others come short of his standards. Brute is also depicted with an unusual love for Dr. Pepper, and even more so, guns. His love of guns is to the point where it is referenced as being almost sexual, as he seems to have little interest in romantic relationships since his desertion of Black Ops. He is not, however, heartless. He displays a protective nature towards his long-standing associates and those he respects (who are few in numbers). Skills and Abilities With his considerable amount of military and special operations experience, Brute is highly lethal and dangerous. He is considered by most who know him to be one of the most dangerous men alive, and is an expert marksman and CQC tactician. He is well-learned in a wide variety of weapons and munitions, and his emotional detachment makes him extremely practical and assertive. Despite his age, his considerable size and conditioning training give him plenty of endurance, to the point of nearly implausible situations. He has been seen grabbing onto (and jumping off of) cars moving at high speeds, and emerging seemingly unharmed. He is also known to carry heavy anti-personnel weaponry with minimal effort, including firing .50 BMG weapons whilst running with admirable accuracy. His knowledge of guns has been utilized to design his own custom guns, notably the Bear Arms. Trivia * Brute was originally the titular character in the graphic novel "Brute". The events of it, however are now considered non-canon. * In a 2011 popularity poll, Brute received third place. Category:Characters